


D is for Daffodil

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [4]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: D gets sick, Draconians, Leon knows more than he lets on, Leon's not human, M/M, Mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is ever as it seems. Or, the one time Leon Orcot managed to really surprise the count.</p>
<p>Oh, and the count gets sick. Really, really sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Daffodil

 

* * *

 

            Being the king of the Draconians sucked big time. Having a mate who believed that you were human was even worse. Winding up with both at the same time was just the cherry on the top of the cake. A moldy, rotten-to-the-core cake. Wonderful. Abso-fucking-lutely wonderful. Leon couldn't help but feel that somewhere, someone was laughing at him. Seconds after D had snatched the box of baked goods out of his hands and turned his back to place them on the table, Leon took the chance to really roll his eyes. He then promptly yelped when that damned goat bit him. Oh, don't get him wrong. He knew what it was.

            He'd always known what they were. Leon could, after all, _see_ their human forms. He just said nothing, mainly due to the fact that D seemed positive that he _couldn't_ see them. It didn't bother him, not at all. The count –Leon knew perfectly well that the man was a Kami– set the tea down in front of them and the blond picked up a cup before taking a sip and grimacing. Overly sweet, as always. He eyed D carefully but didn't say a word, instead taking the chance to really look the other man over. The smaller male was wearing more of his gorgeous clothing, but Leon was more interested in ripping it off, bending the count over the table, and then fucking the Kami until he was screaming his name.

            He sighed under his breath and tried not to let his mind wander any further than it already had. “My dear detective, is something wrong? You seem distracted.” Leon jerked slightly when D's voice cut through his thoughts and the blond swallowed harshly.

            The smile he gave the dichromatic man was one of his faker ones. “Nothing's wrong. I'm just tired.”

            “Oh dear,” the count murmured. “Have you been sleeping well?”

            Leon winced a little and refused to look the man in the eye. “I'm fine, D. I just need to take it easy for a little while. I'll probably end up taking a vacation.” He took another sip of the tea, nervously licking his lips between each mouthful. The count did not look pleased but, thankfully, dropped the subject. “In any case, can I leave Chris with you for a little while? My vacation is going to involve a lot of paperwork and I think he'd rather spend it with you and the other animals.” Leon smoothly ignored the cute little girl crawling into D's lap, recognizing her as Pon-chan.

            D tilted his head as he shifted to accommodate her but eventually nodded. “I don't see why not. When will you bring him around?”

            “In two or three days. It depends on when I can escape from the Chief.” D chuckled softly and went back to nibbling at one of the pastries. Leon tried not to roll his eyes and just barely managed to succeed. There were days where dealing with the count was like talking to a two year old. Those were the days where the Kami consumed way too much sugar to really be healthy. It seemed that today was going to be one of them. The detective sighed under his breath and stood up. “I really should be going. I need to _convince_ the Chief that I need the break.” Blue eyes flashed dangerously and the blond's lips quirked up. “See you later, D.”

            D felt his eyes widen and he swallowed harshly. He wasn't quite sure he liked how Leon had pronounced the word 'convince'. Dichromatic eyes watched the blond man carefully as he vanished through the shop doors before closing. _Such an interesting human,_ he mused, _so very different from what I know._ And Leon was different, he dropped by with gifts and sweets and was more than willing to listen to him rant about something. D wanted to make him his mate. There was only one problem. Leon was mortal.

           He sighed under his breath and leaned back against the couch a little. There was nothing he could do about it. A sneeze worked its way up his throat and D sniffed. Either he was getting sick, or someone was talking about him. He wasn't sure which option he preferred.

  **oOo**

            When Leon returned to the shop three days later, he was surprised to see that it was closed. _Huh,_ he mused, _that's weird. D **never** closes the shop. _ Chris let out a little telepathic giggle and handed him the key the count had made for the smaller blond. The detective unlocked the door and opened it for Chris before following him in. He made sure to lock the door behind them. The main room was empty, and far too silent. Leon glanced around. He wasn't liking this. Movement from the corner revealed the totetsu, a dark scowl on the creature's face. _“What are you doing here?”_ he growled.

            Chris glanced uncertainly up at Leon who rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Where's the count? He never closes his shop.”

            _“Sick,”_ grunted the totetsu.

            Leon nearly choked on his spit. “Sick? But he shouldn't ever get sick! He's a freaking' Kami!”

            Tetsu stared at him, eyes wide. _“Wait, what? You know? You can see us? Understand us?”_

The detective rolled his eyes. “Of course I know.” He gave the creature a mysterious smile. “I've always known.” Leon glanced around. “Now, where is the count? I might be able to figure out why he's sick.” The totetsu stared at him for a little while longer before snorting and stalking down a nearby hall.

_“This way.”_ Tetsu turned a corner and opened the door that was at the end of the hall. Leon didn't bother glancing around at the room, instead he made a beeline towards the count. He pressed his hand against the male's face and winced.

            “High fever.....” His hand slid to the count's neck and the blond concentrated, ignoring the snarls coming from behind him. “Low pulse rate and blue lips from lack of air..... His body is, more or less, shutting down.” Leon paused and really thought about it. “I've seen this before. Now, where was it?” He sat down on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his blond hair. There was silence for a moment until the detective's head snapped up. “Oh shit. Please tell me it isn't what I think it is.” He spun around and tugged the blankets off before exposing D's chest. “Fuck. It is what I think it is.”

            “What is it, then?” Leon blinked as Q-chan landed on the floor and transformed into someone he knew very well.

            “Oh. Hello, Sofu. It's been years.” He ignored the confused blinking of the man and the animals and turned back towards the bed. “In any case, I'm surprised that you haven't recognized this illness. My wife did, after all, die of it.”

            Sofu did a double take, golden eyes widening to dramatic proportions. “Leonis!?” he gasped. “You're still alive?” The two of them ignored the animals as they glanced at each other, chattering with questions. “Last I saw you, there was a spear through your chest.”

            Leonis snorted. “It takes more than a spear to kill me, Sofu.” He padded silently over to D's desk and pulled out some paper before scribbling a note on it. A sharp whistle brought a silver falcon to the window. “Take this to the bastard. If he tries to refuse, tell him that I'll consider us even if he does it. And hurry, D won't live long. Not with how far it's progressed.”

            As the falcon winged off into the distance, Leonis moved back over to D's side. The smaller male was making faint noises of pain and the blond ran a magick covered hand over his head. Sofu stalked over to the bed. “He'll be alright?”

            “Maybe. Depends if the bastard gives me what I need.” There was a tapping at the window. The silver falcon was back. The detective got up and opened it. There, clutched in the falcon's claws, was a small bag. There was also a note. He emptied the bag onto the table and sighed in relief when everything he needed tumbled out. “Here,” he tossed the note to Sofu. “Read it out loud while I make the cure.”

            Sofu took one look at the note and sighed. “Alright:

_You horrible, manipulating asshole,_

_Fine. I'll do it. In fact, I'll give you the best ingredients I have. Just leave me alone after this. Okay? I told you that I'm behaving. I haven't killed anyone. As much as I want to, I haven't._

_Do keep the little one alive, though. He's my son. And no matter how much he irritates me, I still love him. And don't roll your eyes at me, I do love him. And my father, too. So fuck off and stop laughing at me._

_Chevin.”_

Tetsu caught on first. _“Wait, was that D's father?”_

“Yeah, he grows the best medicinal plants.” All eyes turned to where Leonis was attempting to coax D into drinking the concoction. “Come on, you stubborn ass. I know it's bitter, but the sooner you drink it, the sooner you can get back to your overly sweet tea and pastries.” The count gave him a withering glare. Leonis ignored it and scowled. “Fine. If you're going to be difficult, then....” he trailed off and pinched the smaller male's nose in such a way that D mewled softly in pain. Quick as a wink, he poured the liquid into the brunet's mouth and massaged his throat, forcing him to swallow. Leonis then jumped back, barely avoiding D's sharp nails. Blue eyes turned towards Sofu.

            “He'll be better in a day or two. The stuff Chevin gave me is strong, so it won't take the count as long to heal as it usually would. If you need me, I'll be setting Chris up in his usual room.” He turned his gaze to the smaller of the two blonds. “Come on, brat. Let's get you settled in.”

            _'Okay,'_ Chris nodded and skipped out of the room, the older blond right behind him.

            Tetsu watched them leave before turning his gaze to Sofu. _“He told me that he's always known about us. So, who the hell is he? Cause something tells me that he's not mortal.”_

D coughed harshly as he sat up. “Yes, grandfather. Do tell.”

            Sofu sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. “That was an old friend of mine. He's even older than I am.”

            _“How old is he?”_

“I have no idea. He was a mature adult when I was born. Thousands of years, I guess.” All those listening gasped.

            Laughter came from behind them. “Yes, Sofu. Make fun of my age.” Leonis stepped into the room, a smirk dancing across his lips. Dark markings stretched down his face, and when he moved closer, those staring realized that they were tiny scales. Fang poked through his lips and his blond hair shifted to reveal pointed ears.

            “You're bleeding through a little,” Sofu pointed out.

            Leonis rolled his eyes. “I know. I'd already revealed that I wasn't mortal, so I decided to just revert to my normal form.” He shook his head and his blond hair immediately grew out, tumbling down his back before stopping at his hips. He ran a hand through it and began to swiftly braid it up. “Ugh, I forgot how long my hair actually is.” Leonis noted the confused looks and sighed. “I've kept it short for a long time.” He sat down on the bed and pressed a hand against D's forehead. “Good. Your fever has vanished.”

            D blinked at him, far more interested in getting more information. “What are you?”

            “I am a Draconian.”

            The Kami let out a gasp. “Your race is thought to be extinct! What rank were you?”

            Leonis looked sheepish. “Kervin.”

            There was dead silence as the two Kamis stared at him. Finally D managed something other than gaping. “You were the king?” he squeaked out, eyes huge.

            The blond shrugged, but didn't say anything.

            Sofu blinked at him. “And Chris?”

            “I'm surprised you didn't recognize him. Cirian?”

            The elder of the two Kamis got up to bang his head against the nearest wall. “Of course. He's your son.”

            Leonis let out a bark of laughter. “Don't hurt yourself, little Sofu. In any case....” He bent down and brushed his lips against the count's own. “I would like to make you mine.....” he purred out.

            D's cheeks reddened slightly and he nodded. “I think I would like that.”


End file.
